Golf cars provide transportation for golfers around a golf course. A golf car must also securely carry a golf bag in a location for convenient access throughout a round of golf. Typically, the rearward portion of the golf car defines a golf bag carrier area that supports the golf bag or bags in a centrally upright orientation. In some golf car arrangements, a sand container such as a bucket or bottle may be retained near the golf bag carrier area, or elsewhere on the golf car. The sand container may include grass seed for applying to areas of damaged turf such as after a golf shot.
In one arrangement, a bucket may have a closeable lid and a removable scoop. In other arrangements, a sand bottle may be selectively retained in a vertical orientation by a mounting bracket. Typically such mounting brackets may surround the bottle entirely in an installed position such that it is difficult to access how much sand is available in the bottle. In addition, typically the sand bottle may be placed into the installed position simply by dropping the bottle vertically until a bottom portion lands on a horizontal platform of the bracket. As such, there is no gripping or locking action between the bottle and the bracket when placed in the installed position. In this way, there is no perceived feedback to the user that the bottle has been sufficiently retained by the bracket.